


His Peers, Her Suitors (RevTalia Academy Spin-Off) 2P!Hetalia x Reader

by Hanrujos



Series: RevTalia Academy [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Mother is a bit more involved now, My mind goes blank when it comes to tagging, Not Beta Read, Reader just wants a break, Sexual Content, She does not get one, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: The Spin-off to my RevTalia Academy work.With her brother now being fine in school (but a complete jerk at home), there’s no reason for his sister to continue posing as him in school so she heads to her own under mother’s advice. Mother insists that her daughter find a suitor, particularly from the RevTalia Academy‘a male division’s student council and refuses to let up until she does.With a stubborn daughter, demanding mother, varmint brother and two unconventional schools, nothing comes easy. Especially when emotions and weapons are thrown into the equation.
Series: RevTalia Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

RevTalia Academy’s female division. No doubt the same as their male counterpart so the thought that they may possibly try the same thing with her as they did her brother wasn’t that much of a far fetched idea. But she wasn’t her brother and was ready and a bit too willing to beat someone— anyone— into a pulp.

“You look just like me when I was your age,” her mother purred, sauntering into the room. “in that uniform, thinking of ways to bend my peers to my will.” Evangeline was now rubbing her daughter’s shoulders, a wide smirk plastered on her face. 

The younger female rolled her eyes at that. Why her mother was so open about her malevolent deeds she could only wonder. “I assure you that I wasn’t thinking of such, mother.” She responded, smoothing out the pleats of her skirt. 

This response made the woman perk of. She had a vague idea of what that thought constituted. “You’re thinking about finding a suitor? Oh my stars! We co-“ She cut the woman off from her ramblings with a quick turn so the two were now facing each other.

“Mother,” she started slowly, looking up at the woman. “remember Lutz? I’m currently ‘seeing’ him. Big, buff, blond guy. You have a habit of staring whenever he comes over.” Yes, she and Lutz had gotten relatively closer. They hadn’t put a particular label on their relationship but it was clear that something was there. She watched as her mother’s lips curved to make an ‘o’ shape. 

“Oh yes! The buff councilman!” The woman clasped her hands, seemingly content. “He’s a cute one but the president is who you should have your eyes on.” 

Ah yes, her mother, the woman with an eye for power. She’d be a hypocrite if she denied her interest in it but she wanted it on her own terms. Not necessarily because of some man. It was part of the reason she had found herself attracted to the Headmaster. It’s like he was ghosting her. No matter. She was over it. She had Lutz now and boy was he something. She smiled, recalling the first time her brother happened upon the blond in their home.

_She and the scarred male had been on the couch, him sitting and her lying with her head on his lap. “You wanna order something?” She questioned, turning her phone to him so he would be able to see their options._

_“Why order anything when all I need..” his hands trailed down from her waist to between her legs. “..is right here?”_

_She altered her position so she would now be straddling him, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. “I’d love to give you what you want..” her sultry tone faded away she she spoke, being replaced with something akin to a whine. “but I’m actually close to starving so choose..!”_

_As the German opened his mouth to respond, a gasp interrupted him, making the two turn their heads to the source. There stood her visibly appalled younger brother, stunned in place. Her once strong relationship with her brother had become rather strained and with her giving up on trying to mend things, it simply kept depleting._

_“What are you doing in my house?” He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw enough of him in school so why did he need to see him here as well?_

_“Your sister in a bit, hopefully,” the German shrugged, his arms wrapping around the girl’s waist._

_She snorted, quirking a brow at her brother. “Your house? It’s either ours or **mine**. You know how it goes, baby bro, first child gets first dibs.” Of course, she didn’t care much for this place. Their parents had better homes to offer but if her brother wanted this one then she’d make it her business to steal it from him. He wasn’t the only vindictive person in this house._

_Seeing there was no winning, he stomped off, presumably to his room, allowing the two to get back to the matter at hand; deciding on what to eat._

That would always be a pleasant memory. For her more than her brother, obviously. Maybe he could stop by today. She’d like that quite a bit. Her mother’s voice caught her attention. Had she been speaking this entire time?

“.. and now it’s time for you to get going, dearest, I’ve arranged for a car to pick you up. No more of that walking nonsense.” Did she really just call walking nonsense? Golden eyes suddenly looked at her pointedly, making her body tense. “Bring your peers to their knees. Make them grovel before you.” After giving that very redoubtable order, her eyes soften and she leaned down to rest a kiss on her forehead. “Now, go.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, bidding her mother farewell before shuffling out the door. What the hell even was that? 

As her mother had said, a sleek black car was in fact waiting for her once she exited the house. 

“Good morning,” a black suit donning man greeted. “are you ready for your first day of school, miss?”

She shrugged, walking towards the vehicle. “Too late for it to matter.”


	2. Chapter 2

_This place is surely something,_ she thought, slamming her locker shut. Yes, it really was. To start where her brother had gone wrong, she didn’t present herself as a timid, insecure person, not that she could, but quite the opposite. As it turned out, the female division had similar a ranking system as their male counterparts; regular students, teachers, councilwomen, the council president and the headmistress. Wonderful.

“Hey, are you listening? I _really_ have to get you sorted out before our visitors get here! Viktorya would have my head if I’m late!” the blonde at her side fretted. Ah yes, Nast.. Nastassia? Natalia? Natasha! Yes. Natasha Arlovskaya, the Belarusian who was not a council member herself but a loyal assistant to one. She was acting as her guide. A pretty nice person (or so she portrayed herself to be) but her superior, Viktorya, not so much. The latter reminded her of Viktor- well, reminded her of what little she got from her experience while impersonating her brother. The two didn’t interact all that much. When it all came down to it, she didn’t really care for anyone here.

Shrugging her shoulders, she allowed her eyes to roll over to the fidgeting blonde. “Chill Tasha. Can I call you Tasha? Yeah, ok, thanks.” Of course, she said all this before the other had the opportunity to respond but the Belarusian didn’t exactly protest to it once given the chance to afterwards. That was another thing. She seemed to be quite the pacifist. Then again, that could always just be a front. “Anyway, Tasha, before we really get into whatever it is you’re saying...” her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned towards the other female, her voice lowering. “are you perhaps a sub? Y’know, with Mrs. Tall and Imposing?”

Natasha visibly paled at that, shaking her head vigorously. “She’s my sister! What kind of a question is that?!” She squeaked, looking rather flustered. Was it because she insinuated that the two were being incestuous behind closed doors or perhaps because she had been outed as a submissive kind of gal. If the two would form any sort of friendship, Tasha would simply have to get used to ludicrous questions. 

She snorted at that, looking the other female up and down. “Riiiight,” she believed that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening but the squeamish girl didn’t need to know that. “Say, I heard you mention visitors. Who’re they? We can walk and talk.”

After quickly regaining her composure (much faster than the questioning female anticipated), Natasha nodded, already turning but beckoning the other to follow. “The ‘men’ are coming over for a joint meeting.” The red eyed female gave the newbie a side eyed glance. “I don’t know why they even refer to themselves as men. They’re just a bunch of crazy meatheads..” she cringed as a thought crossed her mind. “steer clear of Allen— auburn haired, red eyed American with a bad temperament. Won’t be able to miss him.” She didn’t seem to be that fond of them. Wonder why. 

The female’s eyebrows raised at that, the corners of her lips twitching upwards then falling back flat. If the guys were coming, that’d mean she’d be seeing Lutz, Matthieu and Oliver, even if she hadn’t formally met the Brit as her true self. They made her smile but then being there also meant that she would have to see Allen and her brother. Ugh. She already had to deal with living with the latter and now she had to put up with him at school? What a cruel world. 

“You don’t sound too thrilled,” she hummed while nodding in acknowledgement to the areas of the school Natasha was acquainting her with. It wasn’t that much different from the male division so manoeuvring around shouldn’t be too hard. The other female grumbled out a few things about them being too loud and noisy along with the various disputes that break out whenever the two sides met. That should be expected. They barely got along with each other so why would they with people who would possibly oppose what they put forward. 

“And their headmaster is kinda creepy. I heard he’s like a dictator over on their end.” The Belarusian shuddered. Maybe it would be best to keep their little fling to herself, not that she planned to divulge any information about it. “He..”

“Ayo!” a new voice cut the girl off. The two turned to face the one who interrupted them. Enter Amelia Jekyll, a loud mouthed, easy-to-anger, bodacious American girl and council member. **Very** similar to Allen but much more tolerable. For now at least. Approaching the two, Amelia wore a grin, her skirt swishing with each step that she took. Hers was noticeably shorter than everyone else’s but still covered what needed to be covered so it wasn’t all too bad. Hell, it made her contemplate shortening her own skirt just a tad. “Rusbitch wants ya so you’re gonna havta jet. Like now.” She shooed the other female away and took her place. Another thing about this Jekyll was that she had a particularly interesting lingo but she made that work. She seemed to make everything work, really. As expected, Natasha quickly said her goodbyes and offered to pick up where she left off (not trusting Amelia to do a good job and with good reason) before booking it to her older sister. This left herself and the jacket wearing American standing in the hallway, the other students fading away into the background. _Do all red eyed Americans wear bomber jackets with their uniforms or do the students of both schools make it their mission to mirror each other to see who pulls off the looks best?_ An interesting thought. Who’d know. 

Amelia‘s ruby reds raked over the other female’s form, possibly making some sort of inner judgement. Whatever it was, it seemed that she passed because the brunette soon shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. “This here is a fucking drab. What say we not to this and go for a smoke? I know a good place to do it too.” She suggested with a wiggle of her brows. 

No. “That..” no. “..sounds..” no! “like a damn good idea!” She exclaimed, earning an approving hum from American gal. And so the two ventured off deeper into the school to actively break one of the simplest and well known rules. 

Meanwhile, a group of eleven males stood at the entrance, bickering amongst themselves. They were already off a bad footing before even properly stepping onto the compound. Well, nine out of the eleven were. Adonis decided to observe everything as this was his first time being here but he would object to certain things said, mostly by Luciano, if only for the sole purpose of pissing him off. 

Margherita scoffed, alerting the group of her presence. “Are you all finished because I have better things to do than listening to your pathetic grumblings so get your shit together.” 

Margherita Vargas. A haughty, bossy, a bit moody but equally as energetic Italian and like her male counterpart, is the current president of her school’s student council. Despite their resemblance, she’s apparently the Italian’s second cousin once removed.. or something along those lines. 

When it all registered, this of course, resulted in the Italian male turning his aggression towards his cousin and an argument ensued.

“Both of you, shut up.” A gruff voice broke through their Italian swears, the owner nonchalantly walking between the two and proceeding to enter the school.

“My sincerest apologies, Headmaster Vargas!” The female bowed her head but still took the chance to glare at her relative and received one in return. With their personalities being so similar, it wasn’t hard to imagine the many clashes they had. “Please,” she straightened herself, turning away from the remaining ten. “Follow me. As always, we welcome you to our school but please, feel free to excuse yourselves if you feel burdened by being here.” She stated, already on her way into the school. She added extra emphasis on everything after ‘please’. The males, albeit contemplating leaving as she said, trudged in after her. The headmaster would have their heads if they did. 

Unlike what Amelia was expecting them to be smoking, the female had offer her own personal blend of herbs; consisting of mullein, skullcap and mint. Why did she have them? Who knows for sure but what they did know was that smoking her mixture was euphoric. 

“Shit..” Amelia breathed out, offering the female opposite of her a sheepish smile. “You gotta gimme some of that stuff, dollie.” She earned a decent nickname from the grouchy American herself so that must mean that she was currently on her good side. Not that she particularly cared, more than happy to get into it with someone if deemed necessary but this was nice. Suddenly remembering something, she got to her feet, ruby orbs looking over the sighing female. “I gots ta’ go, sweet thing. Meeting’s startin’.”

With a grunt, she got to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck. “Of course. I got a lot more of this stuff.” She shrugged, tossing a little bag with her blend to the tanned female. “Lez go.”

The two were actually in a little room tucked in a corner next to the abandoned music room. It wasn’t exactly large but it was good enough and students rarely ever ventured over to the area, either being that it was off limits to the regular student or they simply just weren’t aware of it. It was easy to miss the room. Seeing as it was right on the path to the meeting room, the two exited just in time to see the visitors making their way into the meeting place. The American male’s eyes drifted over to the females just before he was about to enter, his mouth opening to possibly yell but a shove into the room from his brother, who subtly nodded a hello to the female, prevented him from doing so. Amelia rolled her eyes, slipping past the swarm of males and into the room. Thankfully, Lutz had been one of the few, along with Viktor and Kuro to be at the back of the group. She received brief stares from the Russian and Japanese men before they too continued on which left her with the smirking German. 

“Hey, babe,” she greeted, tossing her hands around the blonde’s shoulders. “Bet you weren’t expecting to see me, huh?”

“Honestly,” he rumbled, resting his hands on the small of her back. “nein but even more so coming out of an isolated room with that frau. What were you up to?” His expression coupled with the suggestive tone of his voice made his thoughts as clear as day. 

She rolled her eyes, placing a kiss on corner of his lips. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She teased, a soft laugh escaping her when his grip on her tightened. 

“Beilschmidt, enter. Now.” came the condescending voice of the Headmaster, who neither had noticed had exited the room after realising one of his students was missing. He watched with hardened boysenberry eyes as the muscular male peeled himself away from the female and with a wink, entered the room where the bickering could be heard escalating into something dangerous. “I didn’t peg him as your type,” he mused.

The female gasped, a hand going to her chest. “Headmaster Vargas, do you always speak to students, even if they aren’t yours, so loosely?” 

He rolled his eyes, exhaling sharply from his nose. “I speak as I see fit.” Truthfully, he earned that fake reaction but he still expected her to be more open. It was just something that he was used to. “You look good,” he said, eyes raking over her body as she approached him. The female walked right passed him but took a second to tip toe and breathe out next to his ear, “I know, sir. Tell Lutz to meet me afterwords, yeah?” It was no secret that she was still mildly annoyed by him suddenly ghosting her but at least she could have fun with it all. 

Oh yes, this would very fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, she didn’t agree with that. No, it made her heart grow colder but that could have been attributed to the way the absence came about. He iced her out and was now trying to sway her with compliments? Just what exactly did he take her for? A fool, it looked like. 

“Stupid man, hate him,” she groused, closing an eye and taking her position with a bow and arrow. This uppity school also had an archery range, free for use by the student body as long as no classes or clubs were being held in the area and the student was occupied by a teacher or an appointed upperclassman. Council members were exempted from this rule. Fortunately or not, she did find someone to accompany her; Katya Braginskaya. Not exactly her cup of tea but the female did agree to oversee on the condition that she gave Viktor some note or the other. Why the Ukrainian couldn’t deliver it on her own? She didn’t know and didn’t exactly care to either. 

“I saw a you with blue hair,” the Ukrainian puffed, her eyes focusing on the spot where the arrow had landed on the target. “Two inches off the bullseye. You’re not as shit as I thought you were.”

Ignoring the insult, the female pulled another arrow. “The me you saw would be my brother.” Although she didn’t seem to pleased speaking about the male, she still did love him. He was still her little brother but she wouldn’t mind tossing a few punches and stabs at him if it all came down to it. “Speaking of brothers.. isn’t Viktor yours?”

“You’re so full of shit!” Allen barked, crimson orbs clashing with the ruby reds of his younger sister’s.

“You’re so full of shit!” She mocked in a high pitched voice, flailing her arms around with exaggerated motions before glaring daggers at the American male. “Shut the fuck up, why don’t ya?”

“I agree,” the Canadian grumbled under his breath but who he was agreeing with was a question of its own. 

“You two do realise we didn’t come here to talk about who our dear Amelia sneaks around with, right?” The strawberry blonde female piped up from her seat opposite Oliver. Shortly after the meeting had started, the topic changed abruptly from budgeting to Amelia’s new buddy. 

“I don’t remember asking you, pastel bitch.”

“Allen!” Oliver scolded, shooting a glare at said male. “That’s rude. Apologise!”

“This entire thing is just a waste of time.” Luciano grunted, rubbing his forehead. This caught Margherita’s attention and earned him a ‘I think you’re a waste of space yet here we are’.

Lutz decided to excuse himself while the other members either murmured amongst themselves or observed. The headmaster was also doing the latter, his eyes following the German as he slipped through the door. Hm. He had an idea as to just where the pinkish purple eyed German sauntered off to.

“Charity event,” he suddenly spoke, causing a few of the attendees to jump. “A charity event will be hosted. Work out the details.” 

The females gaped, the others looking to Margherita for her rebuttal which she gave, “With all due respect, sir, we can’t do anything without the approval of our Headmistress.” 

The headmaster rolled his eyes, already on his feet. “My word is always final. There will be a joint charity event. Incompetence will not be accepted.” He growled, boysenberry eyes looking over the students of both schools. If it’s one thing he liked, it was showing his dominion. Now it was time to remind the girl of his virility seeing as she seemed to have forgotten about it. “Work it out quickly and get the report to me.” Were his final words before he left the now silent room which became filled with groaning and bickering as soon as the door shut behind him. Their bickering simply couldn’t be helped. 

The blue haired male, finally deciding to give his input, cleared his throat to get their attention. Of course, this wasn’t effective with everyone but at least he had a few eyes on him now. “Have you guys ever competed against each other?”

The room’s occupants looked at the members of their respective sides, murmuring amongst themselves before turning back to Adonis. “Not really, no. We mostly direct our competition towards those wimps at Hetalia Academy. Bunch of sappy idiots.” This garnered laughs and giggles from both sides. At least they both agreed on their distaste towards their rival schools.

“So..” he continued, resting his chin on his palm. “I’m sure a lot of people are dying to see which one of you is better-“

“Is that a joke? It’s obviously us.” A Chinese girl, Wang Zhu, interjected, her peers nodding in agreement.

“There should be a not between obviously and us, da?” Viktor grunted, arms crossed over his chest.

“Nyet. She said it perfectly fine.” Viktorya hissed with narrowed blood red eyes. 

_Wow. This would take some getting used to,_ Adonis thought to himself, listening as the two sides hurl insults at each other. “Why don’t we see just which side is better with a series of challenges then? Send all proceeds to the charity of choice. I wager we’d raise quite a bit of money.”

“Sì.. Decent idea.” Luciano nodded. Was it really that hard to say ‘good idea’? No matter. He would be usurping his spot as president soon anyway. 

The girls whispered between themselves before the Italian looked at their visitors and reluctantly agreed. “But, you all have an extra member so how do you propose we even this out?”

“Kick him to the curb.” Allen suggested, still glaring at the female opposite him. 

“Or you can add a new member!” Oliver said with a gentle smile. “I think that’d make things much more interesting. The audience would get to see who is better at judging character and strategising that way.”

Olivia nodded at that, her baby blues going over to Frenchwoman at her side. “It _is_ a good idea, isn’t it, Francoise?” 

“I don’t really care,”

“She agrees but who do you girls think we should welcome? Everyone we know.. just won’t meet our needs.”

Margherita stared at the blue haired boy, brows furrowed. She had seen his face somewhere. Somewhere near. Oh! “I think I know who will spice things up.”

She had just about finished her archery session. She still didn’t really know how she felt about Katya but she was.. okay? She’d still steer clear of her unless there was a reason not to, however. Deciding to uphold her end of the bargain, she started on her way towards the meeting room she had previously been at, letter stuffed in her shirt’s pocket. She did not expect to happen upon the buff German on her journey, offering him a suspicious look when he finally noticed her presence. 

“I was looking for you,” he grinned lopsidedly, making a small circle around her. Of course, Lutz being Lutz, he took the time to smack her rear before returning in front of her. “Gotta say, you make that uniform work.”

“Please, I make anything work.” She retorted, pressing her index against his chest. “Plus, this is just you guys’ uniform but with a skirt- which I’m considering shortening but I made yours work too.”

That had Lutz thinking back on the times when she had been parading as her brother. She didn’t look bad. Not at all. But she did look exactly like her brother in it and he didn’t want to be complimenting the guy so it was debatable. “Ja. How about you show me just how well you can work it off?”

“Seriously?” She quirked a brow, her fingers now curling around his tie. A devious smile crept onto her face when she suddenly yanked the tie, making the German get to her eye level. “How about you give me a reason to get out of it?” She whispered in his ear before turning on her heels and disappearing down the hallway. 

He gave her a lazy smirk at that. God, he loved this girl. Wait what? He fancied her. He just happened to fancy her a good bit. That’s all. Luckily, she had already left so she wouldn’t be there to witness his inner conflict. The lingering students and occasional faculty member didn’t really pay them much mind, mostly because they were already aware of Lutz’s position and the arrangement that both divisions had so they allowed them to roam without even as little as a sideways glance. 

What he did not expect to see was the girl and his headmaster arguing. Well to be accurate, she argued and he merely shrugged at times. “Everything alright?” He couldn’t help that his voice had a more defensive tenor to it. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him, which wasn’t all that far. 

Not seeing the need to respond to the question or even acknowledge his presence, the headmaster ignored him altogether. 

“Of course! This guy just refused to let me leave! Funny because I didn’t know he was a faculty member here.” She scoffed, eyes narrowed at the olive skinned male. Was she lying? It was hard to tell. 

“Sorry, sir,” the German muttered, hooking his arm around the female’s. “He’s my Headmaster.” He informed the female, his hand now moving to the small of her back.

Headmaster Lucius rolled his eyes at that. “That I am. Did you leave the meeting to sneak off with such a little girl, Beilschmidt?”

“Little girl?!” She snapped, eyebrows furrowed. 

He did not just go there. Unfortunately there wasn’t much that she could challenge him with, opting to feign ignorance rather than shine a light on their familiarity. 

“Well, sir, this little girl will be on her way. Lutz..” she sighed, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. “Give that to Viktor, please.. We can meet up afterwards, yeah?” She finished, pecking his cheek, all the while maintaining eye contact with their superior. The two men watched as she trotted away before turning their attentions back to each other. 

“Why are you still here?” The headmaster inquired, annoyed by the other’s stagnancy. 

That was all it took for the German to make his way back to the chaos awaiting him in the meeting room, rolling his eyes discreetly. What a turd.


	4. Chapter 4

_”Where do you think you’re going?”_

_I whirled around to the owner of the voice, visibly annoyed. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”_

_The headmaster chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s no way to talk to your superior, now is it?”_

_My eyes narrowed more at that and I clicked my tongue. Why was he bothering me right now? He was really killing the mood I had already worked up. “Listen,” I hissed, jabbing a finger into one of the arms that covered his chest. “You need to stop fucking talking to me! I’m not some tramp that you can just toss aside when you’ve had your fill then come back to when you’re bored.”_

_The man rolled his eyes, letting his arms drop to his side and having me now jabbing at his chest. “I was busy.”_

_“You ghosted me.”_

_“I was busy,” he insisted, his eyes now narrowing._

_“I know I shouldn’t have even been expecting anything but when I needed you, you weren’t there! And you didn’t even have the decency to say anything afterwards.” I huffed, now removing my finger from the male’s body. “Look, we’ve had our fun or whatever but that’s just it.”_

_“Are you.. breaking up with me?” He feigned a look of hurt, his right hand coming up to rest against his heart._

_Why’s he joking right now?! I inhaled deeply, my eyes closing. 3..._

_2..._

_“This isn’t fucking funny! Did you hear a single thing that I said?! Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I let you— let you..” I could feel my face heating up but I still held my ground. “anyway, doesn’t matter because I never let you hit.” Ah, yes, the one revelation that allowed a triumphant smile to grace my face._

_He quirked a brow at that. I guess he knew, as did I, that I was actually ready to let him do it. Come on, the guy.. he’s just something else! Something that I just had to have. It seemed that he was allowing me my one victory as he didn’t say anything more._

_“If we’re done here,” I started, turning on my heels to resume walking in the direction that I previously was before the man appeared._

_“We are not,” he stated, grabbing my arm. That’s when I shrugged him off and proceeded to rip him a new one, even if he didn’t appear to give a damn about anything I was saying. Sexy bastard. That was also when Lutz came along._

She sighed as she looked out of the window, rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers. No matter the age, males are just stressful. 

She didn’t know how but she somehow winded up in class yet decided to drown out the lecture being given in favour of looking at what was going on outside. She guessed that the meeting had ended, seeing as both male and female council members were exiting the building and- is that guy looking directly her? Eyes narrowed and nose scrunched in disgust, she peered down at the blue haired male who in turn smiled cheekily up at her. Gosh, she wanted to smack that smile off his face. He was planning something, she could tell. No matter. Whatever it was, she’ll keep herself excluded. 

He knows she’s annoyed. It’s quite obvious but he starts mouthing something to her anyway. What’s that? ‘Hop.. you.. arn.. a.. sore.. loser’ _Hope you aren’t a sore loser? The hell is that supposed to mean?_

Tick. Tick. Tick.

His face wasn’t changing but with each passing second it looked as though her brother’s face was being replaced with something that clawed its way out of the pits of hell. He really needs to stop staring at her. 

‘Stop fucking staring, freak,’ she mouthed at him and to her surprise, he obliged with a shrug and turned to one of the councilwomen. 

“So?” Margherita quirked a brow, arms crossed over her chest. 

“She said of course!” He chirped, brushing his hair back with his hand. “And she seemed really excited about it too. You should come over to go over everything with her.”

“I didn’t peg her as the type to be elated but I suppose anyone would be over the moon when given an offer such as this one.” The Italian responded, looking the male up and down. “.. I’ll think about it.” Her voice raised as she continued speaking, now drawing attention to herself. “Now then, I’m going to need you all to vacate the premises at once seeing as you no longer have any business here.”

“And miss out on seeing our adoring fans?” The male American quipped.

“Adoring fans? Don’t make me laugh!” Amelia piped up, brows raised in amusement. “They think you’re a hotheaded asshole.. and you are.”

“They also think you need therapy.” Maddy, short for Madelyn, the second born of the four siblings finally spoke up. 

“They aren’t wrong about any of those,” Matthew snorted, earning a shove from his brother. 

“You don’t tell me when I can and can’t be here!” Luciano snarled, reaching into the pocket of his blazer. This of course made Margherita do just the same. 

“How about we all just take a breather!” Olivia interjected, stepping between the two irate Italians. “You think we should too, right Francoise?”

“Stop asking me questions,”

“She agrees!” The bushy browed female exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. “How about some cupcakes?”

“No!” was the collective response save for the one “brilliant idea!” that went unheard.

Her class had finally finished. Well, it really hasn’t considering that the lecturer decided to continue on after the bell rang with a “the bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do”. This meant nothing to her. They couldn’t keep her there against her wishes. She knew her rights and so, she took herself and her rights out of that classroom and towards the main exit. 

“Lutz! Matt!” She called out, flailing her arms while exiting the building. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand! You guys wanna head to mine?”

Of course, Lutz agreed, he did want to get out of this place as soon as possible. So did Mathieu, who currently had a hand clamped over his brother’s mouth to muffle any outbursts from the American. 

An exaggerated sigh came from next to Matthew, the brunette at his side feigning hurt. “You gonna invite my bro and not me, sweets? That’s kinda cruel, don’cha think?”

She didn’t think she and the American girl were at that stage yet but oh what the hell. The chick was pretty cool from what she’s experienced. “My bad,” she smile, wrapping an arm around the German’s own. She could have taken that moment to invite Oliver. He was nice to her back at RevTalia even if he didn’t know it was her but she didn’t feel like it was the best time to do that. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

It didn’t take long for the four of them to reach her not-so-humble abode and get soaked in. The American-Canadian siblings were going at it in some video game while she and Lutz occupied the couch. 

“So, Williams, when did you figure out she was pretending to be her brother?” Lutz questioned, a low chuckle leaving him when he received a punch to the bicep from the female at his side.

“She pretended to be her brother?!” Amelia, who may or may not have purposely obstructed her brother’s view to get an advancement in the game, gasped. 

“Yes,” Matt grumbled, shoving his sister to the side to get back his place before continuing. “Lutz and Al used to beat the snot out of her brother so she took his place to turn tables. Actually made that shithole interesting. I knew from the get go though,” he looked over his shoulder so his violet orbs could meet hers. “Adonis used to pay me to make sure she didn’t die or something.”

“Oh shut up.” She huffed, raising her head from the German’s lap. “If you’re gonna talk about my past, at least talk about the good bits where I beat people up.”

“You’re the reason why our idiot brother seemed like more of a maniac at home, huh?” Amelia snickered, jabbing her elbow into Matt’s ribcage. Playing fair just wasn’t something she knew how to do. 

Matt grunted, tossing a glare her way. “You always made that shithead’s mood worse, Lia. But yeah, our brother still hasn’t let what happened at RevTalia good and now that he’s seen you,” he smacked the controller out of his sister’s hand who yelled in disapproval. “he might just form a weird obsession.” 

“I see..” she murmured, allowing her head to plop back onto Lutz’s lap. “Hey, Lutz, how’s Gil? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” It really was. Before she and Lutz got ‘together’, she and Gil used to hang out a lot but it almost seemed like Lutz being with her scared him away. She missed the weirdo. She especially missed messing around with his silver hair. 

She wasn’t entirely wrong, not that she’d know that. Lutz did unintentionally keep his younger brother at bay but it was mostly because the elder brother felt uncomfortable with the situation. Then again, Gilen seemed to be uncomfortable with a lot of things. “He’s-“

“Yo, I’m going out for a smoke.” The American interrupted, finally accepting defeat. Her brother was too far ahead for her to catch up with him anyway. With that, she hopped to her feet and left the three. 

“You know,” Lutz began, wiggling his brows. “If you wanna get into that, I won’t mind. Especially if I get to see.”

She rolled her eyes at the blonde, running her fingers over his cheek. “Stop being a perv, would you? And we barely know each other.”

“That makes it hotter,” 

“You two realise she’s my sister and I’m still here, right?” Matt grumbled, getting up from his seat. He gave the two a once over before making his way to the door, saying he’s just going to make sure his sister doesn’t get into any trouble but it was probably because he wanted to give the two the space they so clearly needed. 

She sat up, now opting to straddle the German’s waist. “Wanna know what’d be hotter?” 

Lutz perked up at that, his hands snaking themselves around her waist. His pinkish-purple eyes travelled her body, mostly her bust as he waited for her to continue. 

“Um,” a new voice entered, breaking the moment the two had just created. “Could you not do whatever this is while I’m here?” Margherita invited herself to a seat across from the two, placing one leg over the other. “It’s not the best thing to witness.”

“Why are you in my house?” She growled out, shifting off Lutz to sit next to him. Now, it wasn’t because she disliked the Italian or anything, she actually didn’t care for her much. Her reaction was mostly because someone, yet again, ruined her moment with the German male. 

“Your brother told me I could drop by to further discuss your agreement,” she responded casually. Was she just used to walking into people’s homes like this or was she just this entitled?

“My what?” She raised a brow, confusion written on her face. “I didn’t agree to anything so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please, ragazza, I’m a very busy lady,” she tapped the watch around her wrist for added emphasis. “You agreed to be on our council. We usually have formalities and such but I decided to skip that so let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“You’re joining their council?” Lutz inquired, looking down at the girl. “That’s great, schatz.”

“I’m not-“

“Of course she is!” Her mother interjected rather cheerily, stepping out from around a corner. 

She glanced up at Lutz who shrugged in return. How long had her mother been there? “Mom,” she sighed, her eyes rolling over to the woman. “I’m not joining them.”

“Oh but you are,” Evangeline contended, tapping her chin with a well manicured finger. “I can already see it, my darling girl sitting among the elite.” 

“Oh my goodness, can’t I have **one** moment with my boyfriend?!”

“Boyfriend?” Lutz repeated, eyebrows raised. They never put a label on their relationship so this came as a surprise to him. 

Cheeks heating up once she realised what she said, she silenced the German with a finger. “Not right now, babe.” 

“La Diavolessa- Mrs. Eva-“ The Italian shook her head vigorously, trying to find her words. 

“Please, Margherita, Evangeline is fine.” The woman took a seat, also lapping one leg over the other. “Do continue with what you had to say.”

“Right,” if she had to, she would commend the Italian for how quickly she was able to regain her composure. “we want to welcome your daughter into our.. family. From her record, we were able to tell right away that she was the right type of person to have at our side and would fit right in with us. I’m certain that she’s already aware of the benefits but I can go over them if she’s unfamiliar.” 

“Lemme stop you right there. You don’t even know my name, I’m sure, and I’m not buying anything you think you’re selling.” She didn’t want anything to do with them. Save for Amelia, the rest just seemed like a bunch of uppity idiots. No way they were going to make her one of them. 

“I think you should consider it, schatz,” Lutz mused, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

“You should listen to your boyfriend, dear. Why can’t you be more like your brother?” Her mother said the second big softer than the first but she made sure say it loud enough for it to be heard and it was. And it hurt. 

Nostrils flared, she shot up from her seat. Regarding the Italian with the simple flick of a finger, she began. “You clearly need me for something and that means you need me more than I need you so unless you got something good to offer, princess, I’m out.” That being said, she stormed away, fists clenched at her side. Her mother’s words burned. Be more like her brother? It was the first time she was ever told that and she did not like that at all. Did this mean that Adonis was favoured more? He couldn’t be. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t how things were to go!

She flopped onto her bed, completely sprawled out. And just what the heck did Adonis think he was doing? He planned this, he must’ve! Oh she was going to get him good for that. 

“Baby bro, I’m going to kick your ass,” she grumbled to herself, now pressing a pillow onto her face. 

Not too long afterwards, her mother knocked on the door then entered the room anyway. You know, the whole I respect your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your parent by coming in anyways type of vibe. 

She moved the pillow from her face to peek over at her mother. “Look, mom..”

“You know I was so proud of you when you were younger. You were so much more driven than the other children,” Evangeline started, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Now, the same can be said for your brother but you always went the extra mile and showed that you were stronger, which I admired. I always rooted for you, of courseI still do, but I can’t help but be dismayed by the lack of drive you have now.” She now stood, arms crossed. “No matter. Where one falls, the other rises, which has become apparent.” 

She left after that, leaving the girl to stare at the ceiling. She knew what the woman was doing but she couldn’t help but give into it anyway.


End file.
